


him.

by hirschmania



Series: Shy Lady; Sweet Skeleton [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big Sans, F/M, Sexting gone wrong, Small reader, Soul Touching, sans you dumbass can't you keep it your shorts, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attempt at foreplay goes horribly wrong, you learn a little more about your skeleton boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so trigger warning for child neglect, childhood trama and all that fun stuff. sans' story ain't a happy one.  
> (i'm so sorry sans i promise i still love you okay)
> 
> http://sin-mania.tumblr.com/

The aftermath of Sans touching your soul is, more or less, tender and comforting.

Sans becomes like your shield. He vows to you when you wake up from your nap that he’ll always, always be there for you, no matter what. That he’ll always love you. That makes you smile.

And he comes through on his promise tenfold. When you’re in public with him, you can actually hold his hand without anyone staring. For the most part.  

You ask him about souls. About those feelings you felt. He’s happy to answer your questions. In fact, it looks like he’s quite relieved that you’re even asking.

In the mornings, however, he’s more clingy than usual. It’s that much harder to tear yourself from his iron grip. Not that you mind. You love it when Sans held you. You feel invincible. Like no one can ever hurt you again. You especially love it when he kisses your neck in the morning. The pleasant hums that come from him are wondrous, just hearing it sends shivers down your spine.

One such morning, you are lying in bed, when (as per usual) your alarm goes off. Sans seems to be extra grumpy this morning, since he reaches over and unplugs it from your wall, the goes back to cuddling you.

You both lie there unmoving for a bit, and then Sans kisses you neck, a skeletal hand gently grazing your stomach. He nibbles on your skin, and you hum, opening your eyes. “I... I should probably go.” you say sleepily.

“mmm.” he hums, holding you closer. “how bout you just stay home t’day.” he says, face buried into the crook of her neck. “maybe we can pick up where we left off last night.” he whispers that last part in your ear sensually and your face flushes, knowing just what he means.

Last night, Sans had (more or less) completely and utterly destroyed you. He’d made you feel so many things at once, between his tongue (which he was very, ah, talented with) his length, (which felt absolutely perfect inside you) and his overall demeanor of utter and complete dominance over you (which, oddly enough, got of you off pretty hard) you were a bit of a mess by the time he was done.

It was a tempting offer. Part of you really did not want to go in today, mostly because you could tell that this was going to be a long day.

But you have never missed a day. Not once. So despite your better judgement, you begin to pry yourself out of Sans’ arms, much to his disapproval. He lets out a whine to let you know as much.

You shower and get dressed and Sans has taken to cuddling one of the pillows.

* * *

 

Work is slow today.

Much slower than normal, in fact. You’re unsure as to why. Usually it’s busier in the middle of the week.

You glance at the clock. Only 11 am. You don’t get off for two hours. You sigh. Just two more hours. You hope something happens.

You lean on you hand, idly looking down at some papers. You play with a pen for about ten minutes. Your phone beeps.

sans: hey babe

sans: how’s work so far

You sigh. Thank god. You were losing your mind.

You: Ugh it’s really boring. I’m the only one in here.

sans: really? you’re all by yourself?

You: Yeah. I have nothing to do for two hours unless someone comes in.

sans: well i don’t know about you

sans: but i can’t stop thinking about last night

sans: and what could have been this morning

You blush. Oh no. He was going to tease you now.

sans: you know what my favorite part was?

You: Sans please i’m at work

sans: when i shoved my cock into you and fucked you until you screamed. ;)

sans: oops. too late. ;Dc

You blush deeper. Oh no. Why. Now he’s got you thinking about it. A heat coils in your abdomen.

sans: say, i’m curious.

sans: what was your favorite part?

sans: was it when i fucked you with my tongue?

sans: or maybe

sans: when i made you scream my name

sans: ;)

He was such an asshole. Your asshole, but still an asshole.

Your nervousness bubbles up in you. Anxiety wells up in your chest. Oh no.

You: Sans please

You: Can you not do this right now

sans: what? i’m just having some fun

You take a breath. You try and stop your hands from shaking. If he were standing next to you, you know he would have stopped. Or well, you hope so. You try to tell him as much.

You: Sssaans pplease

You: i’m nnnot hhavinng a vvery ggoodd da y

You put down your phone. You entire body is trembling. God, Adam used to do this kind of stuff to you, after the incident. You wonder if Sans didn’t realize that or just forgot.

He doesn’t respond. Not for a while. But then your phone beeps, causing you to jump.

sans: i’m coming down there

* * *

 

He feels absolutely horrible.

Sans thought that, maybe, he’d tease you a little bit. He found that, today, for some odd reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he had ravaged you the night before. And, upon waking up the next morning, Sans found his lust had him and captured him in its iron grip. He’d been rutting against that pillow for most of the morning when he texted you and part of him wishes he hadn’t.

He knows what’s happening. You were having an anxiety attack, and you were trying to control it. A panic attack, when you had been doing so well, and it was all his fault. All because he couldn’t keep his dick in his shorts for two more fucking hours.

He’s so mad at himself, and worried about you, that Sans doesn’t even realize he’s at the Library until he’s standing at the door, rushing inside.

* * *

 

There’s a ding, and a call of your name.

You look up, only to find your boyfriend, panting and with nothing but fear and worry in his eyes.

Your body is still shaking. Tears had pricked your eyes. “S-Sa...” you try to say his name, but your voice is too shaky. He’s by your side suddenly, stroking your back.

“i’m sorry, baby. i’m so sorry.” He really does sound genuine. Which makes you hate this more. You shake your head.

“N-No... I-I’m s-sorry... I-I...”

“no. don’t you dare.” he says. “i fucked up, babe. big time. you didn’t do anything wrong.”

The tears in your eyes stream down your cheeks. God. He was so thoughtful and sweet. That’s why you love him, though. He takes care of you.

Sans wipes your tears with his thumb. “i’m sorry, baby. i’m so, so sorry.”

You nod. “I-It’s o-okay. I-I forgive you.” you smile.

He’s quiet for a moment. “you... you wanna go home? you look exhausted, love.”

You sigh. “...yeah. I do. But...”

“hey. you just had a panic attack. i’m sure your boss will understand if wanna go home and rest.”

You sigh, then nod mutely. “Okay... just let tell me her.”

“okay. i’ll wait for ya.”

* * *

 

Your boss is actually much more understanding than you’d thought she’d be. Go home and rest, she says. You’re my best employee! Can’t have you running on low sleep. In fact, take the rest of the week off. On me.

You’re very relieved. You’ll get some rest.

Sans, if anything, is more relieved than you are. He teleports you home, and the minute you lay down you’re out cold.

When you open you eyes next, your room is dark, save for the light coming through the cracks underneath your bedroom door. You wipe your eyes, yawning, and walk into your living room, to find your boyfriend fast asleep on the couch.

You smile, gently kissing him on the top of his skull.

You move into the kitchen, intent on fixing yourself some tea. You place the kettle on the stove, and light the flame. You lean against the counter, and you realize that you didn’t changed out of your clothes when you got home. YOu really must have been tired.

You dash off to change. You grab a pair of sweatpants from the floor, and you notice a sweater on the floor. It’s pretty big. Must be Sans’. You sigh, picking it up. Maybe he wouldn’t mind.

You pull the sweater over your head just in time hear the kettle go off.

You dash back into the kitchen as quietly as you can without waking you rather large boyfriend, and you pull out a mug and begin to make your tea. You’re mixing it when two strong secure arms wrap around you. “hnn.” he nuzzles you. “hey there, cutie. sleep well?”

You blush. “Y-Yeah. Thanks...”

He chuckles. “good. you look way better.” you can just feel him smirking. “especially since you’re wearin’ my sweater.”

“O-Oh,” you say, “S-Sorry, do you m-mind? I can wear something else...”

“no,” he says, “keep it on. you look extra cute.” and he kisses your cheek, and you’re a blushy, stuttering mess for a few minutes.

* * *

 

The rest of the night passes by in a blur, as do the next few days. It’s mostly you and Sans getting lots of rest. Plenty of cuddle and make out sessions are had, and you actually fell pretty content.

You and Sans binge plenty of shows from your couch. Currently, you are doing just that, caught deep in season two of Steven Universe. You have really taken a liking to Connie. You admire her tenacity and her desire to want to protect Steven, despite the fact she’s human.

Sans likes Pearl. He says that she reminds him of you. You blush when he tells you that.

You glance at the clock. It’s almost midnight. “We should get to bed.” you say from your place curled up in his lap. You’re still wearing his sweater.

“but i like cuddling you. ‘sides, this is a good show.”

“Sans, I am not bingeing cartoons with you all night. You know what happened with Rick and Morty.”

“hey, it’s not my fault that adult swim has some damn addictive shows, babe.”

You sigh. “Saaaaans.”

“baaaaabe.”

“You’ll be able to cuddle better in bed, you know.”

“...you drive a hard bargain.” he says, then stands up, carry you bridal style in his arms. You let out a squeak.

“S-Sans!!”

“what? i thought ya wanted t’ go to bed, babe.” he has that cocky smirk on his face again. Oh no.

“Y-Yeah, I n-never asked you carry me!”

“oh. welp. too late now.” he strides off, taking you to the bedroom and laying you down.

You pout at him. “Never do that again.”

He chuckles. “what you say, sugar. m’ gonna shut off the tv.” he winks at you then departs for the living room.

You sigh, getting under the blankets. He was such a jerk. A jerk that could be really, really sweet sometimes, but still a jerk.

He comes back and slides under the covers with you. He slides his arms around you like he usually does, sighing contently. “mmm. that’s nice.”

You can’t help it. You giggle. “Stop being so silly.”

He chuckles, pressing his teeth to you neck. “night, love. i love you.”

“I love you too.” you will never stop blushing whenever he tells you that, will you?

You close your eyes, smiling, feeling yourself slowly drift off to sleep.

“...hey.”

His voice pulls your from a hazy, dream-like state. “Mmm?”

“uh... i’ve been thinkin’. you, uh...” he sounds nervous, apprehensive. “y’ didn’t answer me, the other day.”

You’re confused for a moment, but then you remember. HIs horrible attempt at sexting you while you were at work. His question.

What was your favorite part of making love with him?

“U-Uh...” you blush. “W-Well...”

He chuckles. “y’ don’t have t’ tell me now, dear. i’m jus’ sayin’. you never answered me.”

You lay there for a moment. Then you turn so you’re facing him. You smile. “U-Um... w-well... I don’t really have a favorite part.” you admit. “You just making me feel loved is enough for me.” you squirm. “B-But, um... I-I really like it when you kiss my neck.”

“oh?” he says, his voice laced with a certain something that indicates he’s planning something. “y’ mean like... this?” then he languidly kisses your neck, and you squeak in surprise. He chuckles. “you make the cutest noises, hon.”

Oh, so he’s going to play that game, huh? Fine. You reach up and kiss his collarbone, you hands reaching up his shirt to stroke his spine. The sound he lets out is absolutely wonderful to your ears. “mmm... y’know yer makin’ real hard t’ sleep, love.”

You smile. “Saaaans~.” you coo. “I loooove yooou~.”

He sigh, moving you have better reach of his vertebrae. “i-i love you too, babe... ah...” he sigh. “you’re really good at that...”

You giggle. “So are you.”

That gets a chuckle out of him. “am i?”

“For a skeleton, yes.”

“heh.” he snickers, suddenly turning on his back, taking you with him. “normally, i like being on top, but for this, i’ll let ya lay on me.” he winks at you. He gives you better profile of his neck and you sigh, laying soft kisses on his collar and shoulders. He guides his hands up your shirt eventually, find the that one spot on the inside of his ribs he likes rubbed and lets out a content sigh.

“ah... there it is.” he sighs.

He holds you securely at your hips. He’s rubbing circles in your thighs. You stop kissing his neck eventually, opting to lay you head on his chest.

He peers down at you. “don’t feel like it tonight?”

“Not really, no.”

He chuckles. “that’s fair. i’m fine with this.”

You hum. “...Sans?”

“yeah?”

“...h-how much do you love me?”

“is that even a question at this point.”

“I-I know you say it all the time, but... still...”

He’s silent for a few moments. “...you really wanna know?”

You sit up, looking down at him. “Y-Yeah.” you nod.

He closes and eyes, and when he opened them he’s looking at you with more love and devotion than ever before.

“...okay, then.” he says, his voice much softer than normal. “hold your hands over my ribcage.”

“U-Um...”

“babe.”

“O-Okay!” you stammer out, hovering your hands over his ribcage.

“palms up.” he says, turning your palms towards your face, “hold on to it carefully okay? it’s pretty fragile.”

You’re about to ask what he means, it appears before you.

A soul. His soul.

It’s a light orange color, with hints of red and yellow. It reminds you of a fire. Bright and burning and full of life. You glance at his face. He looks like a blueberry, the way his cheeks are glowing bright blue. Its actually pretty endearing.

Carefully, you brush his soul with your thumb.

* * *

 

His life is nothing short of heartbreaking.

It starts on his childhood in the underground. He’s the eldest of all his siblings and cousins-- and his family is huge. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and of course, his little brother and mother and father.

His father is a tall and lanky man with holes in his hands. He’s very smart. He makes the Core-- the power source to power the entire underground. He’s also Asgore’s Royal Scientist, and is charged with figuring out a way to get rid of the barrier. He loves his work, and tends to spend weeks on end in the lab, trying to figure out how to break them free. But, above all else, he loves his family. His wife and his sons are his entire world and he hopes that at least his children will get to see the stars one day.

His mother is beautiful-- careful and graceful and just built to hold a sword in her hands. She loves her sons and her husband with everything she has, and though she never considered herself the motherly type, she tries her best to love both her boys and raise them right.

But then, the first tragedy-- Gaster kills himself by falling into his creation. And worse yet, Sans is only a young lad. He;s scared and confused with his father-- he’d been a shining influence in his life. He took a stocked interest in science because of him.

To add insult to injury, his mother become cold and harsh, like a stormy winter storm. She losing all her love and compassion. Her son are the last thing on her mind, suddenly. She only taking care of them because she has to.

She slaps Papyrus in his face one day. That’s the first time Sans knows true fear.

He gets older, and as he does, he promises himself he’s going to get out of the Capital. He’s gonna takes his little brother and leave his cold-hearted mother behind.

And he does. He and Papyrus move to a nice town far, far away from the Capital called Snowdin. It’s nice. Sans gets his first job at a place called Grillby’s. He enrolls in college and he meets a girl named Alphys there. She really nerdy and just as obsessed with science as he is.

He majors is Astrophysics. And Quantum Physics. And just Physics in general. He also takes a lot of Astrology courses. He really likes space. You think that, maybe, you should take him stargazing someday.

Alphys becomes the Royal Scientist. Almost immediately, she hires Sans as her assistant. They were basically like brother and sister-- it was kind of cute.

Sans can’t keep up with the work, though, and he ends up having to quit. As much as he loves working with Alphys, he has to take care of his little brother.

Sans really loves Papyrus-- you can tell in all the times he tells his brother a bad pun and Papyrus exclaims in disgust. What Papyrus need, Sans does his best to get it for him. And he beats himself up internally when he can’t.

Sans sacrifices so much for Papyrus, and he doesn't notice. But that’s okay. Because Sans loves his little brother, and would do anything for him.

Then the scene changes-- Papyrus, standing with his arms open wide, and smiling at a human child. You feel uneasy looking at them.

Frisk slices through Papyrus like he’s nothing. He crumbles to dust on the ground, and they step over his dust like it’s normal for them. You want to cry out and yell but, much like Sans, you cannot. You’re too busy shaking.

Sans, on the other hand, is enraged. He follows them, always a few steps behind, in the shadows. He wears his brother’s scarf the entire time.

The Judgement Hall is where they finally meet him face to face. The battle is long, grueling and intense. But eventually something gives, and you feel like crying when you watch him get sliced in half.

Then the world goes black.

And like a VHS tape rewinding, time repeats itself again, and again, and again, and again and soon Sans isn’t the upbeat and chipper young man he was. Now he’s older and wiser, like he’s been alive for hundreds of years beyond his prime.

And depression, like the beast it is, has grabbed hold of him. It refuses to let go, drowning him deeper and deeper into it’s dark hold and he just wants it to end. He just wants all of this to end.

And then Frisk shows up, the real Frisk this time, not the murderous demon who slaughtered everyone time and time again. Frisk is soft and kind and gentle and so full of mercy that Sans can’t help but fall in love with them. Sans feels an overwhelming desire to protect them.

The barrier breaks, and everything is new and he sees the stars and is just... awestruck. Like it’s the second most gorgeous thing he’s ever soon. Wait, second?

Human’s aren’t as accepting of monsters as Frisk is. He gets used to the jeers, the constant uttering of the phrase “BACK WHERE THEY BELONG” by word of mouth and plastered all over the town under the mountain. He gets used to the discrimination and he’s fine with it.

Then he met you.

One look at you, and Sans’ whole world was flipped on its head. He falls for you the instant he hears you laugh that first time. His soul stutters every time you text him first. And sometimes, during that rare occasion you’re actually feeling confident about yourself, he stares stares at the selfies you send him and saves them for a rainy day. You bring him so much happiness, so much joy, and his soul, which was once an ember for so many years, is now a blazing flame.

You feel a sense of pride that that’s all your doing.

* * *

 

When you’re pulled from the other-worldly experience, you fall on your side. Sans’ soul is gone now-- all that’s left is Sans -- your goofy, caring, utter and completely in love Sans -- who’s still lying his back and staring at the ceiling. You lie there silently for a few minutes and you end up closing your eyes. You only open them when you feel a hand on your cheek.

“i love you.” he voice is soft you barely hear him. You smile.

“I love you too.”

His pupils are shaped like hearts as he looks at you. Oh, that new. You’d never seen him do that before. But he’s looking at you which such love and adoration that you can’t bring yourself to care that much.

He smiles, and leans in to kiss you.


End file.
